1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a power supply for a plasma display panel. More particularly, embodiments relate to a power supply for a plasma display panel, a plasma display device including the same, and associated methods that can improve cross regulation by serially connecting a sustain power supply with to an address power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) display images using a gas discharge phenomenon. Generally, PDPs are divided into a direct current (DC) type and an alternating current (AC) type according to a type of driving voltage.
Generally, AC PDPs are three-electrode surface-discharge PDPs. Such PDPs typically include a plurality of pixels formed in regions where a sustain electrode pair and an address electrode cross each other. One pixel includes three (red, green, blue) discharge cells, and a grayscale of an image is expressed by controlling a discharge state of the discharge cell.
Each grayscale can be expressed by dividing one frame into a plurality of subfields in which different numbers of sustain signals are applied. For example, when an image is to be displayed with 256 gray scales, a frame period corresponding to 1/60 second is divided into eight subfields. Each subfield includes a reset period, an address period and a sustain period. The plasma display panel is driven according to each driving cycle.
Power is applied to each power line of the PDP in each driving cycle. Various levels of power supplies are necessary for applying various voltage levels of power to each power line in each driving cycle. A power supply of a general PDP includes power source blocks having a number of transformers corresponding to each output power. However, the power supply of the PDP has a large size and increased production cost due to the multiple transformers.
The power supply may be formed of an integrated circuit (IC) outputting various levels of power voltages. However, in the IC, cross regulation may be increased because of noise interruption by each switch operation when the circuit performs a linkage operation. A post regulator, e.g., a field effect transistor (FET), and a controller IC may be used for improving the cross regulation, but increases size and cost of the power supply.